Professors' aides
The Professors' aides are assistants or scientists that work alongside the regional s. Aides specialize in many things from office work to field work. Kanto Professor Oak's aide travels all over Kanto, keeping tabs on how many Pokémon the has caught, and giving out item rewards if the player has caught a sufficient amount of Pokémon. This aide usually appears on the second floor of gates or in small buildings. The rewards are usually Key Items. In addition to the stationed aide, many other aides work in Professor Oak's Laboratory, helping Professor Oak with day-to-day tasks. There is one aide who appears three times in the Kanto region. In , the aides are very similar to those in Generation I. They still keep tabs on how many Pokémon the has caught and give out rewards if the player have caught a sufficient amount of Pokémon. In Generation III, there is a total of five items that can be obtained from the aides. Johto There is only one aide helping out Professor Elm in the lab, and as a result of this, he and Elm are often very busy. The aide rarely goes out; when he does, it is for a very important reason. When the enters the lab for the first time and obtains a Pokémon from Professor Elm, the aide will give the player a before the player leaves. After steals one of the Pokémon from the lab, he will also give the player five s. After the player reaches Violet City and defeats Falkner, Professor Elm will send his aide off to the Violet City Pokémon Center, where he will give the player the that the Professor received earlier from the player. Professor Elm's aide also appears in ; however, rather than being in the Pokémon Center to give the player the Egg after Elm has inspected it, he is inside the Poké Mart. Hoenn Professor Birch has Brendan/May , his son/daughter, help him out. Sinnoh In Generation IV, Professor Rowan's aide will always be the alternate gender player character from the player. That is, if the player chose , will be the aide, and vice versa. The aide will live in Sandgem Town with his/her little sister, grandfather, and father—who also works as an assistant of Professor Rowan. The aide is already the Professor's assistant at the beginning of the game. The aide will also demonstrates to the player how to capture Pokémon by capturing a wild , before giving the player five s. On , the aide will give the player a Pokétch app , and the Vs. Seeker. In Veilstone City, the aide will have their Pokédex stolen by a , but gets it back with the help of the player, as well as Looker in Platinum. The aide can be seen at different stages of the game, usually following Professor Rowan around. At the end of the game, the aide can always be found outside Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town, usually giving out pieces of advice. If the speaks to the aide when his/her birthday on the Nintendo DS calendar matches the current date, he/she will ask if it is the player's birthday. In addition, the aforementioned aide's father will also appear in various parts of the game. He will first be seen in , giving the player an . He will also appear on , upgrading the Pokédex and allowing the player to view gender and form differences. Unova In , Bianca becomes Professor Juniper's assistant after beating Alder for the first time. In , she delivers the starter Pokémon to the player on the professor's behalf. Kalos Dexio and Sina act as Professor Sycamore's two aides and play a pivotal role in the main plot. They are first met by the player in describing the properties of the type, later appearing across Kalos at various points rallying out useful information, occasionally giving out Pokédex upgrades in the process. In the gate to Lumiose City, Dexio tells the player about friendship and gives the player , while Sina leads you to Professor Sycamore's lab after entering the main city. During activity that involves Team Flare's nefarious schemes, the twosome appear to assist the player while disguised as the self-proclaimed defenders of Kalos beginning at the Kalos Power Plant. After the player has become Champion, the duo are seen together in the parade Professor Sycamore made for the player and their friends. Alola After Lillie escaped Aether Paradise, Professor Kukui took her in as an aide and let her stay at his house. Dexio and Sina also appear in Alola, researching 's presence in the region on Sycamore's behalf. They give the player a to gather Zygarde Cells and Cores in order to make their own Zygarde. After becoming Champion, Dexio will also give the player a Key Stone after defeating him in battle. * Category:Game characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters